The present invention relates to a dishwashing machine, in particular a domestic dishwashing machine, comprising a control device, in which at least one wash program for controlling a wash cycle for cleaning items to be washed is stored, and comprising a water inlet device, which has a hot-water valve which can be controlled by the control device and a cold-water valve which can be controlled by the control device, the hot-water valve being provided for taking in hot water from an external hot-water supply, in particular from a hot-water supply fed at least in part by a thermal solar installation, and the cold-water valve being provided for taking in cold water from an external cold-water supply, and the at least one wash program providing at least one wash step which comprises an intake phase for taking in water via the water inlet device and a spraying phase for spraying items to be washed located in a washing chamber with a washing liquor containing water which has been taken in.